


Shared Playtime

by inkblotfox



Series: Badlands [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Cleo and Tristan have settled in for a good rough tryst, though the Lycanroc has far more tricks and treats planned for his lover than she realizes, especially when the den’s Pangoro guard joins in on the fun.





	

Hnng.

Cleo panted as Tristan's paws dragged down her frame, teasing along her hips with his claws, his fangs at her neck as he left love bites above her lilac collar. Her tail thrashed uselessly in its restraint, held in place by the cuff behind her collar, her hands tied tight behind her back to leave her completely at her lover’s mercy. She turned her gaze to him as best as she could, squirming in his lap as he ground his thick tapered cock against her ass, his hands leaving her body only a moment to take one of Pancake’s pilfered vibrators in hand.

“Fucking tease,” she gasped as he rubbed the smooth bullet against her drooling pussy, the toy ice-cold against her hot flesh. His movements are slow, methodical, dragging the toy between her lips and up to press against her clit. Her moan drowned out the sound of the toy buzzing to life, even the lowest setting enough to make her shudder. “Are you really going to make me beg?” Her voice trembled, making the Lycanroc behind her smirk.

“Just warming you up,” he cooed in her ear, adjusting himself so that his dripping shaft now ground between her legs, rubbing against her pussy firmly while she ground her hips against him in kind. So distracted was she that she didn’t hear Shorty enter the room, the Pangoro already more than ready for her as he approached the pair. She put two and two together as she caught sight of him, gaze drifting down to the thick member hanging between his legs.

“You-” Her words were lost as Tristan shifted under her, his nectar-slicked member pushing slowly into her tailhole as Shorty knelt down to seize her in a passionate kiss. Bound as she was, Cleo found herself helpless to do anything but submit as his strong hands pushed her legs wider apart, grinding the blunter head of his shaft against her soaked nethers while that bullet continued buzzing away at her clit. Tristan was only halfway in and she already felt so deliciously full, so dizzy with pleasure. But when the Pangoro started pushing his way in, stretching her around his fat cock, she found her thoughts drowned under the cascading pleasure of her first climax, only Shorty’s muzzle muffling her wild moans.

He kept her legs spread as far as they would go as both boys sank into her, Tristan’s knot stretching her ass pleasantly and adding fuel to the fire. Shorty broke the kiss only for Tristan to pull her around for another, keeping her off-balance as the Pangoro started to thrust in her, Tristan leaning back to let his movements carry her. The result left her pistoning between the two, every thrust forcing her up off Tristan, only to come falling back down each time the bear pulled back. She swore they were going to split her in two like this, her body milking both males greedily as they bounced her back and forth between them, and yet she couldn’t think of a better way to go out if they did. Already she could feel them leaking in her, Tristan’s shaft swelling as his knot started to take shape, adding a wonderfully lewd pop each time he slipped in and out of her and a painfully pleasant pressure as it became harder and harder for him to pull out of her.

“Fu-fuckkkk~” Her breaths grew shorter and shorter as they rode her from peak to peak, the aftershocks of her first climax all but carrying her into a second, the added fluid only helping Shorty speed up his strokes. It felt as if they were racing to be the first to fill her, Tristan’s hips bucking more pronouncedly under her as he drove his knot in and out of her while Shorty’s heavy balls slapped against her with urgent need. “Yes yesyesyes, come onnnnn….” She gave a sharp yelp as Tristan’s knot popped in one final time, stretching her to her limit and adding to the pressure on Shorty’s own aching cock, sending her sobbing over the edge a third time and dragging the both of them with her. It was hard to say who shot first, harder to say if she cared at all - all she wanted was to feel them filling her with every drop they had to give.

She found herself zoned out for a moment, dazed by the pleasure as they rested a long moment together, both males taking turns stealing her breath in kisses and loving words. She whimpered when she felt Shorty pull out, still half-hard, a cascade of hot panda spunk flowing out in his wake to soak her ass and Tristan’s crotch. But the Pangoro seemed to be far from done, standing up to press her muzzle into his messy crotch to lick him clean. She was slow to comply to the demand, purposely teasing him, licking along the underside of his belly and trailing slowly down to the sticky mess of his cock. But when she finally wrapped her lips around his head, she found herself rewarded as the near-forgotten pulse of the vibe picked up, the toy kicked into a much higher setting to coax her to play nice. Her moan of pleasure was all the opening Shorty needed to thrust into her muzzle. She gagged around him just a bit as he grabbed hold of her face, forcing her up and down his shaft as it swelled once more, eyes locked on her both out of lust and on the watch for her discomfort. 

Distracted as she was, she didn’t notice Tristan reaching behind them, pulling from the cushion another borrowed toy. She gasped to feel the faux Goodra cock teasing her messy cunt, the texture so deliciously cool and pliable. Cleo had little opportunity to marvel at how such a toy had been made before it was sinking into her, the unique material all but molding itself to fit her, grinding against her most sensitive spots with ease as Tristan pressed its head firmly against her cervix. Erratic breaths and muffled moans filled the room as she was both used and pleasured, the lewdly wet sound of the dildo slipping in and out of her soaked cunt a wonderfully obscene punctuation. She found herself clenching for dear life around both the faux cock and Tristan’s throbbing shaft, milking both even as his knot began to recede, clinging to both shafts so hard that her wolven lover had to fight to pull it free of her. Her climax came quickly, nerves still raw from the first two, adding to the mess between her legs as the Lycanroc below her started bucking his hips in time, leaving her little time between one high and the next before Shorty finally pulled free of her maw.

Cleo almost sobbed in disappointment to find both real and fake cocks pulled from her needy body, even as she still twitched and writhed from the aftershocks of back-to-back orgasms. If her arms had been free she would have clung desperately to Tristan as he laid her back on her favorite oversized plush, aching for more. She had hardly started to whine when Tristan pushed her legs wide apart, leaning down to kiss her hungrily while his nimble paws worked that slick Goodra toy into her ass. She was pleasantly surprised to find it much bigger than she'd thought, the flared base pressed firmly against her ass to leave her so deliciously full, but so achingly empty all at once. A mewl of need echoed from her maw to Tristan’s, making him smirk.

“Don't think we're done with you just yet,” he growled, grinding his tapered tip against her clit, making her arch under him.

“Come on, put it in. Don't tease me now- haaahhhh!” Cleo’s plea quickly devolved into a low, satisfied moan as she felt her lover slip into her sloppy folds, his way made far easier by the mess of both her cum and Shorty’s. Distracted as she was, she didn't notice the bulky Pangoro lining up behind them, though the way Tristan’s breath hitched told her the bear wasn't planning to sit this round out.

“Fffffuck,” came Shorty’s voice, a shuddering breath to match Tristan’s. She felt the wolf tense against her, his cock driven deeper into her greedy folds as the bear impaled him from behind. The three were still only a moment as they adjusted before Shorty started to pull back, Tristan moving with him to let him set the pace, leaving Cleo to hold on and enjoy the ride.

The cave echoed with their moans as Shorty set the pace, his strong hands holding Tristan’s hips firmly as he rocked in and out of the Lycanroc’s tight tailhole, every thrust pushing him roughly into Cleo’s tight snatch. Cleo didn't think it could get any better, watching through a haze of lust as her lovers shared in her pleasure, her legs wrapped around Tristan’s waist to pull him in deeper and deeper. She barely heard the soft click, the sound of a switch being flipped, before her eyes exploded with stars. The faux Goodra cock in her ass buzzed to life, sending shocks of pleasure rippling through her body on top of what her lovers were doing to her.

Quickly she lost count of her peaks, they seemed to blend into one long climax, time dragging on while her voice grew hoarse moaning and begging for more. Was it two or ten minutes that they rutted? Who lost their voice first? She felt Tristan fill her, his knot stretching her to her limit, heard him moan with Shorty as the Pangoro seemed to reach his limit as well. She vaguely recalled blacking out from the pleasure, just for a moment, her mind overloaded from the over-stimulation.

When she finally found her senses returned to her, she was laying between the two messy males, their lips and tongues worshiping her prone form as she reclined on that cushion. Her arms had been unbound at some point, left sore at her sides, her tail released to lay between spread thighs as Tristan tenderly licked her clean. None of them seemed to have voices left to speak, which was just as well. None of them needed to say anything in the warm afterglow.


End file.
